Thursday
by Random Riter11
Summary: God steps in and casts Raphael from Heaven. With both the apocalypse and civil war averted, Heaven enters a state of peace and more importantly, increased awareness of other threats. Angels really don't like it when outsiders try to steal their Father's job. Loki should have chosen a different planet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a random plot bunny I came up with when I found out that t****he word Thursday is derived from ****Middle English **_**Thuresday**_**, which translates to "Thor's day****". ****And with Castiel being the Angel of Thursday, well it spawned a lot of crossover ideas. ****I have a pretty basic outline planned out but past that this story may or may not be continued depending on how interested people are in seeing it finished. **

**I'm assuming that in this situation the Avengers Universe and the Supernatural Universe are **_**completely different dimensions**_**, because I think SHIELD would be aware of supernatural creatures if they existed and the whole Thor and Loki are actually aliens not pagan gods wouldn't really mesh well with Supernatural 'verse. Also Supernatural 'verse will be AU because Cas's characterization in the Sixth and Seventh season doesn't really work with what I would like to do with this story.**

_**Warning: I do have some Angel OC's in this story, they don't play a major role, but they're there. Because I know absolutely nothing about Angel Lore I just googled well know Angels then picked and chose names. Also, come on guys, it's Castiel, there's going to be a lot of references to God and Heaven and Angels and just religion in general. If you watch Supernatural, then I'm assuming you aren't easily offended by religious references, but if you are, then be aware my story has them and they're most likely completely inaccurate, so if that bothers you then don't read.**_

* * *

His prayers had been answered. God had spoken to him.

It had been years, but Castiel still found it overwhelming when he thought about it.

His Father hadn't approved of Raphael's arrogance and lack of faith, and had stripped him of his Grace and plunged he and his followers into the pit where Lucifer and Michael dwelled. In the power void left behind by the fall of God's four Archangels, others had been called to step into their positions.

Castiel and his fellow Archangels had been given guidance on how to lead their brethren and then their Father withdrew from them yet again. The Host however had been filled with a new faith and Heaven often shook with the songs of their praise, even though several voices were missing from the choirs.

While seeing to the rebuilding of Heaven, Castiel also had plans to restructure it. He was working with the human Ash in order to abolish the matrix-like lay out of Heaven. Eventually they were hoping for a system in which families could dwell together in their own Heavens and that visiting other Heavens would be something anyone could do.

Heaven was beginning to see its former peace and glory, and so when an outsider entered one of God's worlds, it was immediately detected.

"Brother, troubling news has been brought to our attention," one of Castiel's fellow Archangels said.

Castiel looked up from his conversation with Ash. "What news, Sister?" he asked.

"It would be best discussed in private, Brother. The other Archangels await us," she responded.

"Of course Sister," he said before turning to Ash. "We will resume our work later Ash," he said as he and his sister disappeared, leaving only the sound of fluttering wings behind.

"Wai-" Ash sighed. "Well, his timing still sucks."

* * *

Two of the four newly appointed Archangels, Selaphiel and Jegudiel, were waiting for them.

"Castiel, Ariel, you have arrived," Selaphiel said.

"Yes, Brother," Castiel said. "But I do not know why we have been called."

"One of our Father's worlds has been," Jegudiel paused, "invaded."

"Speak plainly, Brother. What do you mean, invaded?" Castiel asked.

"A Jotun, Loki, entered an Earth through the use of one of our weapons. His intentions are unknown, but already several humans lay dead or possessed by his hand," Jegudiel replied.

"One of our weapons?" Castiel asked.

"It fell a long time ago, and its true name is lost to us. The humans refer to it as the Tesseract. It has been away from Heaven for a long time. It belongs more to them than to us," Selaphiel said.

"The kind of power does not belong in the hands of humans," Ariel said.

"Humans are not the problem Sister, what worries me is what this Jotun plans," Castiel said before asking, "Which Earth is he on? The Righteous Man and his brother should be warned if their world is being threatened again."

"Dean Winchester's work is done, Castiel," Jegudiel said, much to his relief. "Loki has chosen a different Earth."

"I don't understand why any Earth has been chosen. We have a treaty with the Jotuns," Ariel said. "Why have they chosen to forsake it?"

"Perhaps they see weakness and have chose to take advantage of it. Our previous superiors recently ignored the presence of an Asgardian on that Earth in favor of focusing on the Apocalypse of another. An entire human town was nearly destroyed and they did nothing to stop it," Selaphiel said.

"A mistake that should not be repeated," Ariel said. "We should purge this Jotun from the Earth and make him an example to those who seek to harm our Father's creations."

"I agree," Jegudiel said.

"As do I," Selaphiel said.

"I have always worked to protect our that which is our Father's," Castiel replied. "But Brethren and Sister, you have been unable to find vessels and your work is limited to that which can be done in Heaven, so it is I that will have to go."

"You also have the most knowledge of human customs, Castiel. We will cover your duties in Heaven and allow Ash to continue his work in your absence," Selaphiel said.

"We know you won't fail, Brother," Jegudiel said sincerely.

* * *

Castiel, and the body of Jimmy Novak, landed in a large grass field. A golden beam of sun pierced the clouds, illuminating his silhouette and casting the dark shadow of his extended wings across the length of the grassy area. He smiled as a soft breeze blew through his feathers, before he folded them back into his Grace.

He was glad to be here, despite the gravity of his task. Heaven was his home, but he truly enjoyed his visits to Earths.

His grin faded and a more serious expression took hold as he extended his senses out. This Earth, it was different then the one he had most recently visited. Unlike Sam and Dean's world, which was sewn closely together with Purgatory and Hell, this world instead bordered several alien dimensions, Jotunheim and Asgard, just to name a few. And so while one was assaulted with supernatural threats, the other would face alien invasion.

And the Angels would protect from both.

Castiel gasped in horror as his senses brushed against the Jotun.

Unnatural. Its presence was unnatural, nothing of it was of his Father. Everywhere it went, everything it touched, was tainted. It was _worse_ than demons who had been created by his brother, and at least bore some connection to the Father, and it was _worse _than monsters, who were still vaguely human and of God, even in their fallen state.

This being was completely alien, completely wrong. Its presence seared the Earth and it would be so easy to track.

Castiel disappeared in a flurry of wings.

* * *

"Power at 400% capacity, sir," Jarvis said.

"Well how 'bout that?" Tony said with a grin, before aiming to fire at the irate alien in front of him.

* * *

Castiel appeared next to the Jotun, who visibly jumped. Castiel surveyed the being in front of him. It was pale, dark haired and very slim. And so very human looking for something so very not.

"Jotun, you should know that the Earth is under our protection, your kind are not welcome here."

"It cannot be," the Jotun said. "Your kind are a myth, you should not, no, you cannot, how can you be here?"

Castiel almost responded when an explosion rocked the mountain side and what appeared to be a flying metal suit and-his eyes widened, then narrowed. Another one. Not Jotun, something else. Castiel closed his eyes. Asgardian.

And in the suit was a human, it was attacking a _human_.

Both Suit and Asgardian hit the ground and Castiel flew to meet them.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think. Is anyone interested in seeing this continued? Also if Castiel seems more formal or Angel-like, it's because he's been back in Heaven for several years now, so obviously he's going to talk and act more like an Angel and less like Dean than he did in the original series.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bad idea Cap'n," Tony said. "He loves the stupid hamm-oof!" he yelled as Thor hit him across the forest.

Thor glared at Steve. "You want me to put the hammer down!" he yelled lunging towards him.

Captain America braced himself for Thor's hit, but it never came. Instead a noise, almost like the sound of flapping wings, filled the clearing and Mjolnir rang against the blade of a man who appeared from nowhere.

From his position behind the man, all Steve could see was dark hair, a tan coat and the man's angular silver blade.

"Asgardian," the man's voice echoed around the forest, causing the trees to shake and for Tony and Steve to wince a bit.

Thor too had grimaced and moved back a few steps. His hammer was held a bit more defensively then it had been when he had been fighting the humans.

"Who are you?" Thor glared.

The man in the trench coat held a defensive stance as well. "That is irrelevant, however, you are the Asgardian who recently destroyed a town," the trench-coated man said, radiating disgust. "This planet is under our protection and you are not welcome here. If you value your life, you will leave, now," his voice echoed again on the last word, shouting, but not.

Thor however, was in fact, shouting. "What? I did no such thing. I was fighting to protect that town! And beyond that, I had every intention of leaving with my brother and the Tesseract until he attacked me," Thor said, pointing and glaring at the man in the red suit of armor.

The man in the suit glared back. "Well, pal, don't take my stuff, and things like that won't happen."

"Insolent, human," Thor yelled charging at him again.

The man in the trench-coat disappeared and then reappeared in front of Thor and, despite his size, grabbed the front of Thor's outfit, shoved him to the ground, and poised his blade above the alien's throat.

"Enough Asgardian, you would do well to remember that you are the guest in this realm."

"Hey! Hey!" Steve yelled. "That's enough. Everyone calm down. There's no reason for us to be enemies."

The man in the trench-coat turned to look at him. "He attacked you."

"It was a misunderstanding," Steve said. "And Stark did attack him first."

The trench-coated man paused, tilting his head to the side and revealing a pair of confused blue eyes. "You were defending the town?" he asked, turning back to Thor.

Thor glared. "Yes," he said before his gaze softened. "The woman I love lived there."

The man looked almost sick. "A human?"

"Yes, Jane Foster."

The man looked like he'd say more, before Tony spoke up. "Hey, about the Loki guy? Shouldn't we be a little more concerned about him?"

Castiel silently agreed. He'd taken too long with the Asgardian as it was. It was beginning to struggle under his grasp and would probably break free soon if he didn't kill it. So ignoring the small voice in his head saying maybe he didn't need to, he lifted his blade and prepared to strike down into the Asgardian's throat.

Tony watched as the strange (but admittedly pretty badass) man lifted his weird knife into the air and prepared to kill the blonde guy. What was his name? More, Tore, Door? Eh, something like that.

"Well that'll kill any interplanetary relations," Tony said blasting forward. He wasn't sure how much force to put into tackling coat-guy. After all he had just thrown Blondie to the ground with one hand and he had easily blocked his hammer (Speaking of which, he'd like to know what kind of metal coat-guy's weapon was made of and who created it, 'cause he sure didn't recognize the design.) so he should hypothetically, be able to go full throttle. But at the same time, Tony didn't want to turn him into a smudge on the forest floor.

Turns out it didn't matter. As soon as he got close enough to grab him, coat-guy disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

Blondie was already on his feet and charging. Lightning flashed across the sky, mirroring the thunder god's fury.

Coat-guy was glaring at the sky like the lightning personally offended him. (Which it did. An outsider manipulating his Father's domain?) Then out of nowhere, his weapon disappeared and he fell to his knees.

Thor slowed his charge, puzzled by the man's strange actions. Was he surrendering?

Castiel could feel it. His Father's presence. It was subtle, nothing like the wrath He'd displayed when He'd cast Raphael from Heaven, but it was enough for Castiel to instantly drop to his knees and bow his head.

_'Father?'_

There was no verbal response to his inquiry. Instead a feeling of absolute peace filled his Grace. For a few moments Castiel was bathed in his Father's presence. It left him all too soon, but when he looked up at the trio it appeared again before disappearing almost instantly.

He stood up slowly and the two humans and the Asgardian tensed.

"I," coat-guy paused. "My Lord has informed me that you are not my enemy," he said looking at Thor. "I apologize for attacking you," he said, sounding mildly sarcastic. Almost like a child whose parents made them say sorry for something they didn't perceive as being wrong.

"I'm sure you can understand why I don't immediately forgive you," Thor replied.

* * *

Loki watched as his brother was easily overpowered by the angel and smiled. The idiot obviously had no idea what he was fighting. Even if the shadow of its wings hadn't briefly appeared when it had manifested itself to Loki, the sheer power radiating off of it would have been enough to make him wary. How Thor couldn't sense it was beyond him.

Then again, Thor wasn't really good at anything other than hitting things as hard as he could with his oversized hammer. The ability to sense power had never really been one of his fortes.

It was interesting really. There were legends all over the universe about powerful winged warriors who defended several worlds that they believed belonged to their God. Loki also knew that supposedly, a number of different realms had treaties with them, Asgard and Jotunheim included. However they appeared so rarely outside of their chosen worlds that they were practically myth, treaties or not. It wasn't really the sort of thing Thor would pay attention to. Maybe it wasn't too surprising that he wasn't aware of their existence.

He'd never expected Midgard to be one of the worlds under their protection. If they were as powerful as legend said then their presence would make his plans much harder. Supposedly they could bring one to their knees just by talking, and there'd been enough evidence in the fight between it and his brother to support that theory.

Loki turned away from his musing as the angel lifted his blade and smiled in delight; it was actually going to kill his obnoxious brother. He waited, holding his breath. It was almost too good to be true.

And then that damned suit had to go and ruin the moment.

Loki almost snarled when the angel disappeared. Much to his relief, it reappeared a few feet away.

Good, there was still a chance Thor would die.

Unfortunately, Loki turned away from the fight. As much as he wanted too, he knew he shouldn't stay to enjoy the rest of the show. He'd been planning to allow SHIELD to capture him, but with an angel around he knew he couldn't do that. It'd kill him before he even got to SHIELD's base.

He needed to do research on the weaknesses of angels and set up a spell to hide his presence from it. He hadn't expected to need them on Midgard, but he did have a plethora of cloaking spells at his disposal.

The angel made everything so much more difficult. But he could adapt. Besides, it would be so much more fun to conquer someone who actually posed a threat.

Loki smirked and disappeared in a shower of light.

* * *

Castiel turned sharply to the golden display.

* * *

**A/N: So I wrote this chapter a couple times and did something completely different each time. Fight, no fight. Revelation of Cas's identity, keeping it a secret. God, no God. I even wrote Thor and Loki's death, Cas immediately going with SHIELD and even a fairly long interrogation scene with Black Widow. Anyways, I'm still not happy with this chapter, it feels really choppy, probably because a lot of it is copied and pasted from parts I did like of the other drafts. But I decided it was time to post something.**

**_Oh, and just to answer a question, no Gabriel guys. God resurrected Castiel to reward him for his faith. Gabe dumped Heaven as soon as things got rough, so he doesn't really deserve resurrection, no matter how happy it might make the fans. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Thor yelled, running towards the light.

Castiel extended his sense outwards, ignoring the Asgardian's outburst. Strange, he couldn't sense the Jotun. Its presence had been so potent only seconds ago. Although the Asgardian's presence was just as strong, maybe it was masking the Jotun's?

The light faded and Thor gave up trying to get there in time. "This is your fault," Thor said glaring at Tony.

"My fault!" Tony said incredulously. "I'd like to point out that we had him nice and captured till you showed up."

"Enough," Steve said. "We're wasting time. If you two really want to find him we should go back to SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" Thor asked.

"They're a government organization with a really long winded name," Tony said. "But they probably do have the best chance of tracking Mr. Self-Righteous down."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

They all jumped, as if they'd forgotten he was there.

Tony recovered first. "Oh you know, the mass murdering psychopath, um, what's his name? Loki? Yeah, that guy," he said sarcastically.

"Take care how you speak metal-man," Thor paused. "He is my brother."

"You know, right now that'd be the last thing I'd admit to," Tony replied.

"Well, he was adopted."

"The adopted problem child? Great, we're fighting one of the biggest clichés in the book," Tony whined.

Captain America shook his head. "Do you take anything seriously?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony smirked. "So, SHIELD? You in Blondie?" He paused and looked at Castiel. "You should probably come too."

"I do not understand how a shield will help us track down Loki, but if it can then I will come," Thor replied. "And my name is Thor Odinson not whatever it is you just called me."

The Asgardian was Odin's son? Castiel was tempted to groan. No wonder he wasn't supposed to kill him. That would have been synonymous to declaring war with Asgard, whether Thor was trespassing or not. And the last thing Heaven needed was another war. A few years of peacetime had been helpful in restoring it to its former glory, but it was a slow process. They'd didn't have the time or the resources for a full fledged war with Asgard if Heaven wanted to reform and recover sometime in the near future.

"No, it's not an actual shield it's just a name, oh forget it. You'll figure it out when we get there," Tony said. "How 'bout you trench coat? You coming?"

Castiel closed his eyes. What to do? The Jotun was the larger threat, but the Asgardian couldn't be left alone either.

Logically, it made more sense to hunt the Jotun down, but the way he'd felt after his Father had contacted him during their fight; there was not denying that the trio in front of him had an important role to play in some plan of his Lord's. The fact that He had chosen to show that to Castiel made it his responsibility to protect them. (Although the Dean-inspired part of him wanted to complain about having to guard an alien of all things.)

Looking after them wouldn't normally be a problem, they couldn't be harder to protect than the Winchesters. Unfortunately it did mean he couldn't hunt the Jotun. In fact,he'd probably have to ask one of his siblings to find it while he remained in the Asgardian's presence.

Once they found it, which wouldn't take long, its whole being was practically a large, neon, "Over Here" sign, he could fly to its location and remove it. Afterwards he could return and protect the trio until whatever role they were supposed to play was fulfilled.

Castiel opened his eyes. "I will come as well."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, two extremely powerful people appear out of nowhere, one steals our prisoner and starts a fight with you, and the other almost kills someone and in the process gives Loki enough time to escape, and your big plan is to bring them back to our _secret _base?" Fury asked.

Tony grimaced. "Well when you put it like that, it makes a lot less sense."

Fury shook his head. "We've worked with Thor before, he's no threat. However the other is completely unknown. Did you at least get a name before you brought him here?"

"I'm guessing that you don't want my answer to be no," Tony stopped smiling after several dark looks were sent his way. "Look, my suit recorded the whole thing. You're welcome to watch it."

* * *

"Teleportation, some sort of vocal projection, evidence of telepathy, enough strength to throw Thor to the ground, and a hidden weapon powerful to withstand a hit from his hammer."

Fury shook his head. Trench Coat (For lack of a better option Tony's nickname stuck.) was powerful. He looked human, but then again, so did Thor and Loki.

The last thing they needed was another powerful alien on the game board. Especially one with relatively unknown motivations. Saying he wanted to protect the Earth was a good sign, but not enough to automatically trust him. And something else was bothering Fury.

"He said that the Earth is under "our" protection, there are more people like him?"

Not an ideal situation. If there really was a large group of people as powerful as trench coat who wanted to protect the Earth, that'd be great. But the chances of that?

Slim to none.

Just in case he didn't have enough to worry about, now he very possibly had another powerful group of, well who knows what, to worry about.

"Play it again," Fury said. "Stop it right as Thor charges Stark. Okay, focus it on trench coat and slow it down."

"Stop!"

Every set of eyes in the room widened.

"Are those wings?"

And the mystery only grew.

Although, he was starting to form a _really _crazy hypothesis.

* * *

"I'm also a fan of how you turn into an enormous, green, rage monster."

"Thanks?"

* * *

He was in an interrogation room. That wasn't what they had called it, but hidden cameras and one-way glass weren't normally present in sitting rooms. He was tempted to release a little bit of his power and short circuit the cameras but SHIELD was already extremely wary. So instead of further alienating them, he was silently praying.

'_Selaphiel.'_

'_Castiel, how goes your mission?'_

'_I have encountered a problem.'_

'_If there is anything I can do to help, Brother, you need only ask.'_

'_There is something with which I could use your assistance. I have found the two intruders.'_

'_Two?'_

'_Yes, an Asgardian and a Jotun. I found the Jotun almost immediately, but in doing so I encountered another.'_

'_The Asgardian?'_

'_Yes, it was attacking a human so I intervened. It was at my mercy and I was going to smite it from the Earth when Father told me that it was no threat.'_

'_Father has spoken to you again Castiel?'_

'_No, it was only a feeling. He did not actually speak to me. However, I do believe that He wants me to protect a few individuals.'_

'_You are most blessed Brother to feel our Father's presence again so soon. If He wants you to protect someone then you should obey. Your duties in Heaven can continue to be split amongst Jegudiel, Ariel and I.'_

'_Thank you Brother, but I must ask another favor of you.'_

'_Of course.'_

'_I cannot sense the Jotun while I remain so close to the Asgardian. And I am not in a place where I can cast spells to locate him with.'_

'_Do not worry then Castiel. We will have his location for you shortly.'_

'_Thank you Selaphiel.'_

Castiel sat in silence for a few more minutes before the door opened. In walked a tall, red haired woman. She smiled, pulled a chair forward and sat in front of him. She held out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Agent Rome," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the wait, and the general fillerness of this chapter. It'll get more interesting soon. As always, reviews are appreciated. **

**Also does anyone know what language the name Castiel comes from? Someone told me that it's Latin. But I know that a lot of "El" names are Hebrew.**

**Oh, and I suppose I should tell you all that I don't own Avengers or Supernatural. I know, I had you going there for awhile but the truth must come out eventually. **


	4. Chapter 4

She would do her job, but she didn't have to enjoy it. Everything about the situation rubbed her the wrong way. Thor had been at Trench-coat's mercy, but he had decided not to kill the thunder god despite his obvious desire to do so. It seemed most likely that all he'd been doing was buying enough time for Loki to escape. The fact that Stark had idiotically brought him back to their base meant that he could now spy on them.

It was the only situation that really made any sense. Trench-coat's "lord" was probably Loki himself.

Fury wanted her to gain as much information from him as possible, to be the pretty face of a ditzy agent who may let slip a few pieces of sensitive information here and there. They wanted her to befriend him and figure out exactly what he was after. So ignoring every instinct yelling at her to punch him in the face and demand to know where Clin-er...Loki was, she plastered on a fake smile and walked into the room and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Agent Rome."

Trench-coat gave her hand a confused glance before his eyes seemed to lighten up with recognition. He, almost hesitantly she noticed, held out his hand for her to shake. Natasha took the opportunity to examine him more closely.

Crooked tie, windswept black hair, unbuttoned coat, he looked more like a tax accountant who'd been mugged on his way home rather than someone who could manhandle Thor to the ground. He also sat with rigid posture. In fact, according to the men who'd been monitoring the cameras in the room he hadn't moved from that position, at all.

"_It's bizarre Agent Romanoff. He doesn't fidget, doesn't blink. All he's done is stare at the door."_

She let go of his hand and his arm fell back into its dangling position by his chair. The agent monitoring the room was right. It was bizarre.

Like most spies she was trained to read body language, but once he'd let go off her hand, his face went blank and his body returned to its stiff position and suddenly she couldn't read him at all. And it wasn't the same as someone trying to hide their body language, he just flat out didn't have any.

She smiled fully at him. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here, the layout of this ship is ridiculous," she paused waiting for him to ask something to the effect of "How so?" or "Just how big is it?" Any good spy would.

Instead he nodded, and said "It is no problem."

Mildly surprised but in no way off balance she asked, "So, what should I call you?"

"I am Castiel," he replied.

"My cover is God*?" she said. "That's interesting, I don't think I've heard it before."

"You speak Latin?" he asked. "That is rare nowadays."

"It's an interesting language. I'm guessing you speak it too."

"Yes. Fluently."

Interesting. His name was based off a language from Earth, which meant either he wasn't an alien or, like Thor, his race had made contact with humans at some point. At least it wasn't Norse.

She couldn't help but notice something else interesting too. He seemed to function like an on/off switch. As soon as he started talking he would nod, become slightly expressive but as soon as he stopped he was back in statue mode.

He was almost like a puppet, she mused. As soon as he didn't need to perform his strings were cut and suddenly he was-an alarming thought entered her mind.

What if Loki could control people remotely? It's not like he would think to have a doll fidget during an interrogation.

It wouldn't explain everything but it could explain a lot. In fact she was-

He cut her thoughts off with a stormy expression. He stood up and glared. "I am not being possessed by the Jotun," he said calmly but with a hint of anger.

She couldn't help it, her eyes widened a little. But that wasn't enough to delay her from signalling to the cameras in the room and pulling a hidden gun from underneath her chair.

Maybe she was going a little fast, but dammit they were at war. And she really didn't feel like beating around the bush anymore. Not with Clin-Loki at large.

He looked at the gun with a bemused expression. "You can shoot me Natasha Romanoff but it won't do you any good."

* * *

"Hey blondie!" Tony said. "Back to watch the two geniuses at work?" he asked.

Thor walked, well stormed (the god of thunder does not just 'walk') into the room and looked around at even more examples of Midgard's strange technology. "My name is not-"

"Lighten up a bit blondie," Tony said cutting him off. He smirked. "So what can we do for you?"

Thor gave him an irritated look before turning to Bruce. "Have you come any closer to locating my brother?"

"No," Bruce said.

"Shockingly, we haven't made any progress since you last asked us five minutes ago," Tony chimed in. "Patience is a virtue, or something like that right? When we find the tesseract you'll be the first to know."

"I apologize if I am interrupting your work," Thor said as he started to pace, er storm across the room. "But I grow restless waiting while other's are searching."

"If you're bored you could go pick a fight with trench coat," Tony said. "He doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Trench-coat?" Bruce asked.

"A strange man in a tan cloak," Thor said. "He attacked me without provocation."

"So you really don't know him then?" Tony asked. "It seemed pretty personal to me."

"I've never met him nor have I ever met anyone like him."

"Really? That's too bad. Since you're the only alien in the room, I was hoping you'd have some idea of what he is," Tony said.

"No, but I feel as though I should," Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Something about his abilities seem familiar."

"Only familiar? I think if I fought a guy who could teleport and cause mini earthquakes with his voice it'd be pretty cemented in my mind," Tony said.

"You're most likely right, but I cannot seem to feel otherwise," Thor mused.

* * *

**A/N: *A translation of the name Castiel. Whether or not Castiel actually Latin, well I have absolutely no idea. Everyone had different answers to my question so I'm pretending it's Latin because that's the language that is most convenient for my plot. **

**On another note, so sorry about the wait guys! School just started and I'm sure we all know how that goes. Curse you real life! Why can't I just sit in front of my computer with ice cream for the rest of eternity? It really doesn't seem like much to ask. And this chapter really fought being written. I'm really starting to realize how little I know about Marvel...and Natasha and Castiel were not cooperating. Stupid interrogation scene did not want to be written so I decided to cut it short and end it with Natasha pulling a gun on him(which seems kind of OOC for her, but like I said, this scene fought me). **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You can shoot me Natasha Romanoff, but it will not do you any good."

She mentally added the ability to read minds to his list of known powers before stopping. He could read minds. How much information had he gathered in the short amount of time he'd been in the helicarrier?

She tightened her finger on the trigger. "I think you'd be surprised."

He smiled softly. "I am not your enemy."

She mentally scoffed, while watching him for any change in position. Nothing, his arms were dangling at his sides almost like he'd forgotten they were there and he was standing in a position completely impractical for any sort of combat.

But he was also too close. She wanted to back up a bit, but showing any sort of nerves during an interrogation wouldn't be the best way to gain a psychological edge over her target.

"If my standing is making you nervous, I can sit," Castiel said, sitting back down. "I can move my vessel a bit more too, if it will make you more comfortable. You'll have to forgive me, it has been awhile since I've last had need for one. I'm not entirely used to moving in it."

Her expression didn't change, despite further proof of his ability to read minds, as she asked, "Vessel, what does that mean?"

"My true form would have adverse effects on this world. In order to do my Father's work here, I must use the body of one of his followers."

"You're possessing someone?" she snarled, images of Barton flying through her mind.

"He was a willing volunteer. He understood that he was chosen for a higher purpose, I did not force him to accept my presence," he said attempting to placate her.

"A higher purpose? I've heard that one before," she said and then paused before adding, "Loki himself said something similar."

His eyes narrowed and his body tensed. It was definitely the most extreme response she'd gotten from him. "How dare you compare that Jotun's trespass to my Father's work," he said.

She could have sworn his voice had echoed a bit on dare. He was angry, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact she jumped on the opportunity. Angry people led to less careful people afterall.

"You don't seem to be a big fan of him, or Thor for that matter," she said.

"They should not be here," he said. "This is not their world. Their presence is unnatural, foreign," he paused, "Wrong."

"Why do you care? You're an extraterrestrial yourself right? Why does it matter if there's a couple other aliens running around Earth?" she asked.

"I am a non-terrestrial," he said. "I do not dwell on a planet. And the Earth has been under our protection since it's creation. Humanity may only just now be aware of it, but beings from other worlds have attacked several times. Normally we quell these attacks before they even reach the planet, but we're under new management and very understaffed," he glared at the wall. "But that is no excuse. Frankly, Agent Romanoff, the fact that we've allowed _'a couple other aliens to run around Earth,_'" he said using actual air quotes, "is a huge failing on our part."

* * *

Fury watched his Agent and the alien, Castiel, speak back and forth.

It was interesting. For an alien, the man sounded pretty American, but at times he'd say something with a completely different accent, an almost musical one, that Fury didn't recognize at all. His language was also something to take into consideration. It was very formal, less like someone who spoke English often and more like someone who had just learned it and wasn't really comfortable with it.

More because it was procedure and less because they had actually expected to find anything, they'd also ran all kinds of facial recognition tests and compared with several data-bases, and like expected, they hadn't found anything. Officially, Castiel didn't exist. (The closest they'd gotten to finding him had been an actor named Misha Novak, but the match was only close enough to say they might, in some way, be distantly related.)

He'd been hesitant to send Romanoff in when she was so personally involved, but they hadn't had anything to work with. And interrogations were one of her specialities.

But it soon became pretty apparent that he'd been right to be wary about involving her. He'd almost been forced to send a team in after she'd pulled her gun on the alien. But more and more evidence seemed to point to towards Castiel being non-hostile, because the situation cooled off pretty quickly.

He looked at the screen. Castiel was sitting down, and speaking to an increasingly upset looking Agent Romanoff.

_"He understood that he was chosen for a higher purpose."_

Fury's eye widened a bit as that came through the speakers.

Higher purpose. Chosen for a higher purpose. The sound Castiel made when he teleported.

_"I am a non-terrestrial."_

And suddenly all other theories went out the door. That cemented it.

Fury stood up and walked into the interrogation room.

* * *

The information was astounding. Non-terrestrial? New management? Understaffed? The terminology he used almost made them seem like some sort of corporation dedicated to the protection of Earth.

Despite everything she found herself more and more interested. Castiel wasn't refusing to answer her questions, in fact he gave her answers quite willingly, but in reality he wasn't answering anything.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I already told you, I am Castiel."

"That's not wha-"

The door opened and Natasha stopped her questioning to watch Nick Fury walk in.

He glanced at her briefly before turning to look at Castiel. "Agent Romanoff, you're dismissed, I'll take over."

"I-" she stopped. "Yes sir," she said walking out.

Fury paused to watch her leave, "Oh and Agent Romanoff?"

She turned to look at him.

"I don't want this conversation recorded."

"Sir."

He pulled a chair in front of Castiel and sat.

"One of my best agents disappeared a few years ago," Fury said.

"He is unharmed Director Fury," Castiel said. "And when his work is done, he'll be greatly rewarded for his services."

"I don't appreciate you being in my head."

"I apologize."

"But you're not going to stop?" Fury said. "I guess you already know then. One of my best agents, a friend, came to me and asked if he could resign, saying he's been chosen to 'serve a higher purpose,'" Fury chuckled humorlessly. "I did what any sane person would do, I confined him to the med-bay and prepared to have him transferred to a better facility."

Castiel stared at him sympathetically.

"A few hours later all the camera's in the room short out. When we get there he's gone and the room looks like a hurricane hit," Fury looked at him fully in the eyes. "Interestingly enough the only thing we could salvage from those tapes is the exact same sound you make when you teleport."

"Then you know what I am."

"I have a theory. But I'd be the first to admit it's crazy."

"Only for those with no faith. Your theory is correct Director," Castiel said, extending his wings from his Grace.

Fury watched, wide eyed as the shadow of a large pair of wings filled the room.

"I am the Archangel Castiel."

* * *

He didn't need to know. The gray pillars and stone walls weren't an issue. The leaking ceiling and shady looking mercenaries didn't register as a problem. Loki had said that this was to be their base.

And Loki had given him truth, nothing else mattered.

And yet he asked anyway, "Is something wrong sir?"

The god of mischief's head left the cold surface of the wall and he stood up. His musing paused, he turned to look his follower and smirked. "What would make you think that?"

"You seem tense, sir."

"Everything is fine Barton," Loki replied.

"Of course," he said, feeling no need to question Loki's word.

"Although I must ask, how well protected is our enemies' base? Is it possible for a small team to enter it and retrieve something?" Loki said.

"It would be difficult, but not impossible."

"Excellent. I would like you to select and lead a team to infiltrate SHIELD," Loki's expression turned dark. "After all, we wouldn't want to leave my scepter in their hands for too long.**"**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait (I have a really hard time writing interrogations), with luck the next chapter should be out a little quicker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm getting a couple of FAQ's so here's just a quick rundown for those of you who are wondering.**

_**Supernatural AU?: This story is AU from the episode 6x20 "Man Who Would be King". In my version Castiel's prayers were answered by God, and He cast Raphael and his followers from Heaven and into the Pit. Supernatural only mentions four Archangels, Raphael, Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer. As a result I'm assuming there's only four in existence so new ones need to be called to fill in the power void left by their deaths, in this case, Castiel, Ariel, Jegudiel and Selaphiel. So yes, Castiel is an Archangel. Sorry if that wasn't made clear in the first chapter.**_

_**Will other Supernatural Characters be included?: Not as main characters. As much as I like Sam and Dean, power level wise I don't think they could compete with the Avengers. Also I don't want to make the mistake of including too many characters in one crossover. However that being said, a couple Supernatural characters will make appearances here and there.**_

* * *

They'd been talking for awhile. Director Nick Fury was mostly aware of his purpose on Earth. Most likely a little in shock, but aware.

It was a little sad. Even those who dealt with the unbelievable on a regular basis seemed to find the existence of angels hard to swallow. Maybe Heaven needed more restructuring than he had originally thought. It had maintained a policy of minimal interference for years, but maybe it was time to make themselves known to humanity again.

The occasional sign to the faithful couldn't be too much to ask right? It was definitely something to think about once he returned.

"So now what?" Fury asked. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking for Loki? I doubt you need us to find him."

"There are people here that we are interested in. I am guarding them while my siblings locate the Jotun," Castiel said.

"And how long will it take for them to get back to you?" Fury asked.

"I had expected them to have contacted me already, it is...troubling, that they have not."

After all, he'd been able to sense Loki minutes after he'd landed on Earth. His siblings should have gotten back to him hours ago.

Fury nodded. "Well, while you're waiting you should talk to Banner and Stark, they're working on finding him on our end. If you can do anything to help or if your people are having problems and mine can help, then there's no reason why we shouldn't combine our resources."

"That sounds wise."

"I'll have Agent Coulson take you to them. Be careful though, you've already met Stark, so you know what he's like, and Banner has a pretty explosive temper."

* * *

Green monsters, flying armor, Norse gods and now angels had been added to the mix too. Coulson, the only person, other than Fury and Romanoff, aware of Castiel's identity, couldn't help but feel that he was stepping further and further into the Twilight Zone.

"So you're really-" he paused.

"An angel of the Lord?" Castiel continued. "Yes, I am."

"I have to admit, you're not really what I pictured."

"More harps and halos, and less tax-accountant?" Castiel asked, remembering something Dean had once said.

"Well yes actually," Coulson replied.

"Of all the ways humans could depict us, why you chose to think of us as harp strumming children, is something I will never understand," Castiel said. "My true form is larger than your Chrysler building and in reality it's only vaguely humanoid. I spend most of my time as a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent. There is nothing about either my siblings or myself to suggest halos, fluffy, glowing wings, or harps."

Coulson's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, but when you say larger than then the Chrysler, do you mean the skyscraper?"

"Yes, the one in New York. It was finished in 1930, if I remember correctly."

He chuckled, short and nervous. "Right, well, their lab is just down this hallway."

* * *

"You seem to be taking the existence of aliens pretty calmly," Tony said.

Bruce looked up from his work. "Considering the way my life has been the past few years, aliens just aren't as surprising as they should be. Besides, you're taking it pretty well yourself.**"**

"Well sure, I mean the universe is huge right? What are the chances we're really the only life in it?"

Bruce opened his mouth to respond when the door to the lab opened and Agent Coulson and a man in a tan trench-coat walked in.

"It's you!" Tony said pointing at him.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"Trench-coat. The guy who attacked Thor."

"Hello," Trench-coat said.

Tony looked ready to respond when Coulson cut in.

"Dr. Banner, Stark, this is Castiel," he said. "His people are working on tracking Loki as well. We thought it would be good to compare and share information."

Tony and Bruce stared at him for a few minutes before Bruce held out his hand and Castiel shook it.

An immediate rush of sympathy filled Castiel as he did so. The doctor had suffered much in his life. He had been chased around the world by several militaries, lost the opportunity to be with his love, and had a body that couldn't truly be controlled. And he was so good too. Not many people would be willing to live in a state of self-imposed exile just to avoid hurting others.

Castiel couldn't help the sudden burst of irritation at his former superiors. Bruce was exactly the kind of person they should have been helping. Good, kind, self-sacrificing. People like him should have been guided and protected, instead the former archangels had been more concerned with bringing about the end of the world rather than fulfilling their true purpose, protecting humanity.

It was infuriating, but also depressing. That his brothers and sisters had fallen and so far too, well he could only be glad that Heaven was finally on a path towards reformation.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner," he said. "Correct me on my pronunciation, it's Castel?"

"Castiel," he corrected.

Tony walked forward. "We've already met, but I'm Tony Stark. So Castiel what?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"What's your last name?"

"I have no need for one."

Tony smirked. "Do credit card companies feel the same way?"

"What?"

"Well I'm guessing you 'have a need for a last name' when you go to the bank."

"Why would I go to a bank?" Castiel asked, his head tilted to the side and brow furrowed with confusion.

Tony grinned. "So you are another alien," he said.

Castiel adopted a thoughtful expression. "I suppose I could be considered one, as I am not of Earth, however I am not alien to this planet. We have watched over it since it's creation."

"Since it's creation? But that would make your race over four billion years old."

"Older actually, yours is not the only world we protect. Some are much older. My first mission took place long before this world was created."

"I'm sorry? What?" Bruce choked.

Humans on this Earth needed so much clarification. Then again, that seemed to be a trait shared by all of humanity.

"My first mission took place long before this world was created," Castiel repeated.

"That's not possible," Tony said. "There's no way you're that old."

"None of this is important," Coulson said, interrupting Castiel who'd opened his mouth to respond. "We're here to track Loki not share life stories."

"I don't buy it," Tony muttered.

The other three in the room ignored him and Bruce starting explaining. "We're attempting to track the tesseract's unique gamma signature," he said, gesturing for Castiel to come look at a monitor. "We've started linking up with a number of research facilities..."

Bruce continued for a bit before turning to Tony and motioning for him to continue. Tony stared at Castiel with an incredulous expression before taking over the explanations.

Bruce watched Castiel interact with Stark. He could tell that Stark was subtly testing him as his explanations of their tesseract-tracking-project got more and more complex. Castiel seemed to be keeping up fine though, nodding occasionally, and asking relevant, although very formally worded, questions.*

Just how many geniuses was SHIELD in contact with? There was maybe a handful of people on the planet intelligent enough to understand what they were working on and SHIELD had managed to bring three together within a few weeks?

And then there was Castiel himself, who claimed to be over a billion years old. A few years ago, he never would have believed that was possible (Stark obviously still didn't), but with everything he'd been through lately, what was yet another, obviously immortal alien, to add to the list? He already seen two, even if he didn't think they were quite that old.

"We haven't had any luck yet," Stark said. "But I'm sure we'll lock on to it soon."

"I am impressed," Castiel said. Really, he was. If they'd been able to locate the other weapons of Heaven like this a few years ago, finding them would have been a lot easier**. Why hadn't he thought of something similar?

Tony smirked.

* * *

**A/N: *So I read that one of the abilities of Archangels in Supernatural is _Cosmic_ _Awareness_ which basically means all archangels have a superhuman knowledge of the universe and how it works. So, to a certain extent, I think Cas' could probably keep up with Bruce and Tony. **

****Just in case you don't remember (it was only briefly mentioned in the first chapter), the tesseract, used to be one of Heaven's weapons until it was lost.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, thanks for all the support guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

"I wish I had more to contribute," Castiel said. "But our efforts to track the Jotun have been unfruitful."

"You were in the interrogation room for a few hours," Coulson said. "Do you think that your allies have come up with anything new?"

"My siblings would have informed me of any new information."

"Did SHIELD give you your phone call?" Tony quipped.

"We can communicate telepathically," Castiel said.

Tony opened his mouth to retort but instead closed it abruptly, mildly stunned.

"Learn something new everyday," Bruce mumbled.

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Let me ask you this. You keep saying Jotun. So, are you tracking Loki or the Tesseract?"

"The Jotun."

"Why Loki and not the Tesseract?" Banner asked, his curiosity piqued.

"In all honesty," Castiel began, "it hadn't even occurred to me to track the Tesseract. Our weapons have been lost before, and it was very difficult to find them. I figured that the same would hold true with the Tesseract."

"Wait a minute, back up," Coulson joined in the conversation. "Are you saying that the Tesseract was created by _ange_-your race?"

Tony and Bruce both noticed the agent's slip but chose not to comment.  
"Of course not," Castiel replied. "It was created by our Father, not us."

"Father?" Tony asked. "What does-"

"Why is it on Earth then?" Coulson cut Stark off, trying to draw attention away from what Castiel had said.

Fury wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do about the angel, but for the time being they had decided to try and keep Castiel's identity as secret as possible. It wasn't hard to assume that if Stark or Banner asked about his Father and Castiel started talking about God the cat would be out of the bag pretty quick.

"It fell a very long time ago," Castiel said. "We do not even remember its true name."

"Interesting," Banner said. "But if you're not tracking the Tesseract, how are you tracking Loki?"

"I am not entirely sure," Castiel said. "My siblings are the ones in charge of finding the Jotun and they haven't told me what methods they're using to locate it."

"That's not very helpful," Tony said.

"I do not know why it has taken so long for them to find it. I wonder," he paused a few moments before saying, "I will be back shortly."

Castiel disappeared as the room filled with the sound of flapping wings.

Bruce and Coulson looked at the spot Castiel had vanished from with startled expressions.

"What was that?!" Bruce asked.

Coulson nodded his head in agreement with Banner's surprise. He'd watched the video of Castiel's fight with Thor but seeing him disappear in real life was much more shocking.

Tony shrugged. "He did that a lot during his deathmatch with Thor. At the time I wasn't sure how it worked, but I think I have an idea now."

"Really?" Banner asked. "Feel free to share."

The two looked ready to launch into an extremely technical scientific discussion so Coulson jumped in.

"In English please."

Tony smirked at him. "Right, I'll give you the dumbed down version."

"I appreciate it," Coulson said dryly.

"Well, according to him, the Tesseract is his," Tony grinned. "You know, I'm not sure what to call him. When talking about aliens do we say race or species?"

Bruce shrugged and Coulson didn't respond so Tony continued.

"I'm going with species. Either way, Castiel said that the Tesseract is his species' tech. And think about what Loki did with his cube. He used it to power a portal between planets. I'm guessing Castiel has a smaller, more compressed version that allows him to open a miniportal in between shorter destinations. It's more like he's opening a doorway rather than actually teleporting."

"That's an interesting theory."

Bruce and Tony jumped and it took all of Coulson's training not to. The three men turned around, looking back with varying levels of surprise. Castiel stood behind them, carrying a silver bowl filled with several items.

"Don't do that," Tony said. "Geesh Cas, you're going to give Banner a heart attack."

Bruce gave Tony an annoyed look and Castiel's eyes widened a bit.

"What did you just call me?"

"Cas?" Tony questioned.

"That is a name I have not heard for awhile," Castiel smiled nostalgically for a few moments.

Briefly he allowed himself to wonder how Dean and Sam were doing before shaking the thoughts away.

"I need a flat surface to work on," he said.

"Here, we can clear off one of these tables," Bruce said.

Castiel set his dish down and he and Bruce began cleaning a table off. Coulson took the opportunity to poke around in the bowl. In it was chalk, a couple spices he didn't recognize, a container of water, and a bag of blood. Coulson raised an eyebrow at the blood.

"Where did you get all of this?" he asked.

"The Vatican and a blood bank," Castiel said.

"You went all the way to Europe? And why the Vatican?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Do you know a better place to get myrrh and holy water?" Castiel replied.

"Myrrh and what?" Tony said.

"Holy water," Castiel said walking over and picking up the bowl.

"You do realize that just because a guy who knows a bit of Latin drops an extremely overrated necklace in it, doesn't mean water suddenly becomes 'holy'?"

"I disagree," Castiel said. "Holy water is useful in a number of spells and rituals."

Tony snorted. "Spells?"

"That is the closest word English has to describe them," Castiel said drawing a circle and a few other symbols on the table.

"You can't be serious," Tony said.

"Don't bother, Stark," Coulson said. "You're not going to win this one."

As interesting as it would be to watch Stark try and argue religion with an Angel, they had more important things to worry about.

Tony turned to look at him. "Don't tell me you buy that."

"It doesn't matter what I think," Coulson said. "I'm just trying to keep us focused. You can argue about each others' methods once we've taken Loki into custody."

Castiel abandoned his chalk and began pouring water and blood into the bowl. A couple spices soon followed and he began chanting.

Bruce and Tony shared a disbelieving look.

Castiel stopped chanting and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed and he opened them with a confused expression. "I don't understand."

"Your holy slime not doing anything for you?" Tony mocked.

Castiel looked up from his bowl and glanced at Tony. "It is blocking me," he explained. He continued, muttering under his breath, "I did not realize the Jotun's powers were so advanced."

"Or maybe we need more than a bowl of goo to find him," Tony replied.

Castiel looked back at the dish. "You may be right."

He held his hand over the bowl and the liquid in it began bubbling and smoking. A flick of his finger brought it twisting out of the bowl and into a floating ring of red.

"How are you doing that?" Bruce said, asking the question on the three wide-eyed humans' mind.

Castiel ignored him and spoke a few words in a foreign language.

The ring burst into flame and the three humans took a hasty step back. Castiel glared at the floating ring of fire and waved his hand around it. As he did so the inside of the ring lit up with a brilliant white glow. Castiel's expression grew even more irritated and he gestured more animatedly at the ring.

He opened his mouth and a high-pitched whine filled the room.

* * *

Thor looked up from his conversation with Fury.

"Did you feel that?" he said, jumping up and running from the room.

"Wait! Feel what?"

"I do not know, some sort of powerful energy. It came from the room then Man of Iron and Banner are in."

Fury cursed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School has been taking a lot of my free time and the first time I wrote this chapter I did a mad draft, which is basically where you write everything down you think of without worrying about plot or characterization. Normally it helps, but while I was writing Cas and Tony got into a religious debate that ended up being the majority of the chapter...and yeah, I wasn't going to publish that. So I scrapped the entire thing, and started over, but my writing had a tone to it I didn't like so I took a break and started something new and then when I came back to Thursday, it flowed a lot better.**

Speaking of something new, here's my shameless self plug. If anyone of you watch BBC's Merlin I **started a fanfiction for that fandom and I'd appreciate if you'd check it out.**


End file.
